Evangeline's Doll
by TheDarkOfAgesPast
Summary: Evangeline, a typical six year old girl, is in possession of a little wooden doll. But this doll is no toy...it is, in fact, the key to an underground cave near the center of the Earth. If the cave is opened, all feelings on Earth will be permanently wiped out, and Care-a-Lot will be destroyed! Can Evangeline and the Care Bears keep the doll out of No Hearts' evil clutches?
1. Chapter 1

Evangeline's Doll 

By: ElectropopHearts

_**Chapter 1**_

"Evangeline, please try to be more polite around Darius!" Felicia yelled to her daughter. "But, mommy!" The little girl replied "He's a weirdo!"

Her mother crossed her arms, and glared at the her daughter "Evangeline..."

The little girl sighed. "All right...I guess I'll get used to him."

Felicia smiled, kissed the little girl, and walked out of the room. It was a big, colorful room with toys on every shelf.

"Sure I'll get used to him... but for now I don't trust Darius AT ALL." Evangeline said to her favorite dolls, Molly and Thelma. "I think he's after you, Thelma. What a creep."

Darius was Felicia's new boyfriend. He had short black hair and blue eyes. But sometimes when Evangeline looked closely, she thought she could see a little hint of red in them. Darius had been trying to get Evangeline to give him Thelma, who was a brown, chunky wooden doll. Molly was just a stuffed bear wearing a princess outfit, and when you squeezed her, she said "I love you!"

Suddenly, Evangeline heard the doorbell ring. 'Uh-oh.' She thought. 'The freak is here.'

"Darius! It's so nice to have you over." Felicia hugged him and told him to come in. Just then, a plan began to form inside of Evangeline's head. She decided to do anything in her power to make sure that Darius was miserable. Maybe he'd even end up leaving the house! The thought of that happening made Evangeline giggle.

Carefully, she crept under the table, making sure she wasn't seen. Darius and Felicia sat down. Dinner was already on the table.

Evangeline waited impatiently for Darius to get up from his seat. She stared down thoughtfully at his shoes...loafers. 'How tacky.' Evangeline thought, using the word she'd often heard her mother say.

"Felicia, can you direct me to the restroom, please?" Darius asked. Evangeline almost screamed out "FINALLY!" at the top of her lungs. As the man stood up, the little girl stuck her leg out. Darius tripped and fell to the floor with a great 'boom'.

Felicia scurried up to Darius and asked him if he was all right. Evangeline thought that now would be a good time to escape back to her room. She carefully crawled out from under the table. Unfortunately, instead of crawling around her mother, she crawled in front of her.

'Uh-oh! I've been spotted!' Evangeline started to panic.

Felicia was furious. She grabbed her daughter by the arm, led her to her room, and slammed the door.  
"I am disgusted, Evangeline! SIMPLY DISGUSTED!" Felicia scolded. The little girl hung her head in shame. "Young lady, you will stay in this room for the rest of the night! No ifs, ands, or buts about it! How dare you do such an awful thing? I am just...in shock! I never expected this type of behavior from you at all!"

Without warning, the phone rang. "I'll be right back. Don't you dare move a muscle." Felicia said to her daughter through gritted teeth.

About a minute later, Evangeline heard her mother crying hysterically.

"Oh my goodness! Darius, my Cousin Andy was hit by a car!" Darius wrapped her in his arms and tried to comfort her. Evangeline slowly stepped out of her room, holding Thelma and Molly tightly.

"I...I should probably go visit him in the hospital, but I don't want Evangeline to see Andy in such a terrible condition...I...I just don't know what to do now..."

The little girl had a mini heart attack when Darius offered to babysit.

"Oh, Darius...you'd do that for me?" Felicia said. "Of course! It would be my pleasure, dear Felicia." Darius replied kissing her hand.

Felicia hugged him tightly and thanked him a thousand times. Darius smiled evilly at Evangeline, who was clutching the wooden doll as tightly as she could. She walked towards the two of them, glaring at the strange man. She saw a little flash of red in his eyes that sent shivers down her spine.

"Now, Evangeline, please try to be on your best behavior for Darius. Stay in your room, and don't try any more shenanigans. Understand?" Felicia Said as she slipped on her coat.

Evangeline sighed. "Yes, mama."

Felicia kissed her goodbye, and walked out the door. After Darius was sure that she was gone, he lunged at the little girl, catching her by surprise.

Evangeline swiftly moved out of the way, and Darius fell to the floor once more. "Give me that doll, and that's an order!" He cried.

"NO!" Evangeline yelled, running to her room. She quickly locked the door.

The little girl placed the wooden doll into a brown, leather bag. There was a sudden boom that startled Evangeline. She turned around and saw that Darius had somehow turned himself into a tornado, and had knocked down her door. When he stopped spinning, he didn't look like a human being anymore...

His face was covered by a purple robe. The only thing you could see on his face was his piercing red eyes that seemed to light up, and not in a good way. They were threatening, eerie, and mysterious. They seemed as though they were staring deep into Evangeline's soul.

He had a booming voice that yelled:

"Hand over that doll, you pest!"

Evangeline froze, clutching the brown bag in her little hands. But then, out of the clear blue, she heard the most comforting, most kind voice you could possibly hear.

"No Heart, you leave Evangeline alone!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The six year old was speechless as her gigantc room filled up with little bears of all different colors. She noticed that each of them had their own unique logo on their bellies. It was a peculiar sight, and she didn't know what to think of it.

"Care Bears!" The evil villain with the piercing red eyes cried.

"No Heart, leave Evangeline alone!" A brown bear cried. Evangeline noticed that he had a red heart on his belly. She had a notion that he was the leader of all these bears. Were they a club? A group? A posse, maybe? Who were they? Evangeline was completely perplexed.

"Or else what, silly bears? Beastly! GRAB THAT DOLL!" No Heart shrieked.

An odd, troll-looking creature riding on a flying bicycle appeared from the window. He swooped down and snatched the doll out of Evangeline's hand. "I got it! I got it!" He held the doll proudly up in the air.

"Oh no you don't!" The brown bear yelled. He stuck out his tummy, and his logo came to life in the form of...

'A boomerang?' Evangeline thought. How strange. What could a boomerang possibly do now?

The bear hurled the boomerang at the flying machine, causing it to stumble. Beastly dropped the doll and it plummeted towards the floor. Evangeline caught it just in time and held it in her hands even more tightly than before.

"Move out of the way for a second, Evangeline…this won't take long." The brown bear instructed. The girl immediately obeyed.

"CARE BEARS COUNTDOWN!" The brown bear yelled.

"Five!"

"Four!" A pink bear said.

"Three!" A green bear said.

"Two!" A purple bear said.

"ONE!" All the bears yelled.

"CARE BEARS STARE!" The brown bear cried.

Beams of hearts and stars shot out from their tummies and struck No Heart right in the chest. He spun like a tornado out of the window with Beastly following behind. But before leaving, he yelled:

"I'll be back, Care Bears! You just wait!"

Evangeline shivered. She had no idea who these bears were, who that heinous villain was, and why he wanted her doll so badly. This was all too confusing for the frightened child...

"Tender Heart!" A yellow bear said to the brown bear "I think we should take Evangeline to Care-a-Lot and explain to her what's going on."

Tender Heart thought about this for a moment. Then he nodded and said "That's a good idea! Evangeline and I could ride in my cloud car." He turned to the shivering little girl. "Come with me." He said.

Up into the sky they flew, followed by all the other bears. Tender Heart and Evangeline didn't talk much, but she wanted very badly to ask him what this place Care-a-Lot was, and if she would safe from No Heart there.

"Here we are, Evangeline. Welcome to Care-a-Lot!" Tender Heart said. Evangeline looked around and gasped in awe.

The homes were all made of clouds, there were rainbows everywhere in sight, and what she loved most was the beautiful heart shaped hall. The Care Bears landed their cloud cars and rainbow rollers on the clouds. The little girl stepped out of the cloud car and ran around, gaping at everything. "Wow!" She breathed. "Am I dreaming? Somebody pinch me please!"

"No Evangeline. This is the real deal." Tender Heart said. He then turned to the other Care Bears and declared "Everyone, let's all meet at the Hall of Hearts to explain to Evangeline what's going on. And be sure to call the Care Bear Cousins, too!"

The Hall of Hearts was even more breathtaking on the inside. Evangeline sat next to Brave Heart Lion, who was a Care Bear Cousin, and Love-a-Lot Bear. The three of them chatted away and Evangeline began to feel much more comfortable.

Tender Heart silenced everyone and began talking. "This child, six year old Evangeline, has been keeping this doll"-Tender Heart held up Thelma-"safe from No Hearts' grasp, and now it's time we explain to her why he attacked." Tender Heart faced the girl and continued talking.

"You see Evangeline; No Heart has been trying to do away with us for as long as I can remember. Your doll is actually the key to a secret cave hidden deep beneath the Earth. If No Heart finds the doll and opens the cave, everyone's feelings on Earth will be permanently wiped out, and our home will crumble to smithereens!" Evangeline gasped. "So we have to keep that doll as far away from No Heart as possible!" Tender Heart concluded.

Everyone grew silent. But after a while, Evangeline spoke.

"I understand. But...I really don't want to part with this doll." She said. "We've been through so much together...I remember when I first found her!"

"Well, the only way to prevent No Heart from finding the cave is to destroy it." Wish Bear said in her calm, rather quiet voice.

"Wish Bear's right." bleated Gentle Heart Lamb. "But, how do we do that?" Asked Swift Heart Rabbit.

Suddenly, the silence was interrupted as the doors to the hall sprung open, and a large bull stood in the doorway snorting. "Oh no!" Tender Heart cried. "It's No Heart!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"…Three, two, one, stare!"

Once again, hearts and stars shot out from the bear's abdomens, but the Cousins shot out music notes. The bull fell, but managed to get up again and stormed into the hall.

'Oh I wish I could help!' Evangeline thought. 'But I'm just a little kid.' Evangeline felt a tear run down her cheek. She watched Harmony Bear and Loyal Heart dog play an intense game of 'monkey in the middle' with the bull, who was raging mad. They tossed the doll around, not knowing what else to do. Then, Tender Heart suddenly had an idea.

"Harmony Bear! Throw it to me!" He yelled. The dark purple bear hurled the doll in his direction, causing the bull to become even madder. "Evangeline! Catch!" the brown bear yelled.

The girl looked up and caught little Thelma, put her in the little brown bag, and sprinted out of the hall.

The bull thrashed its head around and raced after her. The little girl couldn't even feel the pain in her legs. Adrenalin. That's what it must've been.

She ran behind one of the houses, and the bull raced right past her. She almost screamed in pain. It seemed as though her legs were on fire.

Evangeline had to think fast. How could she protect Thelma from No Heart? And, how could she get rid of him?

The soft fluffy clouds gave her a brilliant idea. She buried Thelma and made sure she was well hidden, then took a little bit of the cloud fluff and put it in her brown bag. She peeked out of the corner and started to run towards the Hall of Hearts.

No Heart saw her and charged. Evangeline stopped running and stood there like a deer in the headlights. She moved out of the way and the bull stopped. He turned and growled at the girl, who stood there frozen.

No Hearts changed back to his normal form and screamed "GIVE ME THAT DOLL!"

Evangeline was putting on an act. She wasn't really scared! She knew that Thelma was safely buried in the clouds, and she'd be handing No Heart a bag with nothing but cloud fluff in it.

She screamed, dropped the bag, and ran away. No Heart picked up the bag, laughed evilly and shouted. "Finally! After all these years, I have won the battle!" The villain changed into a tornado and disappeared.

Swift Heart Rabbit saw the whole thing. Her eyes widened. 'How could she do that? She obviously dropped that bag on purpose! We're doomed! I...I've got to warn the others!"  
And with that, the blue rabbit ran as fast as she could back to the Hall of Hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"She did WHAT!? Oh this is just awful!" Tender Heart yelled. He had just received the news from Swift Heart. The whole hall murmured in confusion and shock.

Evangeline walked in and everyone stopped talking. Tender Heart walked over to her with a slightly angry look on his face. "Evangeline…why would you give No Heart the doll? You've put us all in danger?"

"Tender Heart, what're you talking about?" Evangeline looked worried.

"Don't use your little cutesy act on us!" Swift Heart butted in. "I saw the whole thing! You dropped the doll ON PURPOSE and let No Heart escape with it!"  
Evangeline gasped. "No, Swift Heart! Thelma wasn't in my bag...that was cloud fluff! I buried Thelma so No Heart wouldn't find her, and then I stuffed my bag with cloud fluff. I tricked No heart into thinking he had the doll!" And with that statement, she held the doll up and everyone gasped.

"Evangeline...you...you've saved us all!" Tender Heart said. He smiled and hugged her. The bears and cousins cheered with delight, and it was decided that a celebration would be held.

"Wait!" Evangeline said. "My mother! She must be so worried about me. I'm sorry everyone, but I can't stay. Tender Heart...would you mind driving me home in your cloud car?"  
Back on Earth, Felicia was worried sick about her daughter. She had arrived home and had thought that Darius had taken her out for ice cream or something, but when she tried calling him there was no answer. She started worrying and had proceeded to drive all around town, but had no luck. She had just called the police, and was now sitting on her bed crying her heart out.

"Mommy...are you okay?" she heard a small, feeble voice say. She lifter her head and saw her daughters bright face smiling down on her. "Was Cousin Andy hurt that badly?"

Felicia's lip trembled. She wrapped her arms around the little girl and sobbed even harder. "Oh, Evangeline! I was so worried...where on Earth were you?" She questioned.

"Well...I wouldn't say I was 'on Earth'." Evangeline replied.

"Wh...what do you mean, honey?" Felicia asked.

The little girl giggled. "Mom, if I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me!"

Thunder boomed outside of No Heart's dark, foggy castle. He had just discovered Evangeline's little trick and was absolutely furious. How could a little girl of age six trick an all powerful sorcerer? It was embarrassing.

He began plotting an evil scheme. He had to think of a new, more clever way to steal the doll.

After a little while of thinking, a thought popped into his head. 'I must distract the girl, and then Beastly could grab the doll!' No Heart thought. 'But how to distract her…ah-ha! I can create a duplicate of the doll and make her think I have real one in my clutches! She'll go running after it and then Beastly can go find the real doll!'

He set to work on the decoy. It took a little while since he had to make sure every detail was correct. But, at last, it was finished.

"Oh...if only this decoy possessed the same power as that other doll...but alas. If I tried to open the cave with this, it just wouldn't work!" He growled and slammed his fist on a table. "But...no matter. Soon the real thing will be in my clutches, and Care-a-Lot will be gone forever!"  
He tilted his head and uttered an evil laugh. The thunder outside boomed even louder than before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Evangeline, are you sure he'll be here?" Felicia said. She and her daughter were waiting patiently by the window for Tender Heart to arrive, and pick Evangeline up in the cloud car.

"He should be here any minute, ma. It's noon, right? That's when he said he'd pick me up!" Evangeline assured her mother. She looked up into the sky and saw someone waving from a car that seemed to be made up of the clouds...

"There he is, mommy! Right up there!" Evangeline pointed up to the sky.

The car stopped right in front of the window. "Hiya, Evangeline! How've ya been?" The brown bear asked the small child. "Were ya waiting for me long?"  
"Sorta. But that doesn't matter! You're here now!" She said excitedly while carefully climbing into the cloud car.

"Evangeline, are you sure you don't want me to come along?" Felicia asked. "Don't worry, Felicia! We'll make sure Evangeline is safe from harm." The brown bear assured.

And with that, he drove away. Evangeline waved goodbye to her mother as the car disappeared into the clouds.

"Tender Heart, you said you wanted to show me something?" Evangeline said. They had just arrived in Care-a-Lot and everyone had greeted Evangeline with friendly 'hellos' and high fives.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to give you something. But, I think I left it in my house...follow me." The brown bear replied.

When they reached Tender Heart's house, Evangeline saw Tender Heart pull something out of a drawer. Evangeline looked closely and saw that it was a locket.

"Ooh! It's so pretty!" She cooed.  
"It's for you!" Tender Heart said. "You see, whenever we need your help, this locket will start to glow. Open it and whisper 'take me to Care-a-Lot', and you'll immediately be transported here!"  
"Tender Heart, that's a great idea! This way we can see each other whenever we want!" She hugged the brown bear once more and he hugged back.

Then he said, "Now, there's just one more thing I'd like to give you, but you have to promise not to take it out of the box until you go home."

The little girl crossed her heart with her finger and Tender Heart chuckled. "Okay, now. Here it is." He reached into the drawer once more and pulled out a small box wrapped in rainbow colored paper. It looked like a box you could put a pair of earrings in, or some other type of jewelry.

"Ooh! What is it?" Evangeline asked excitedly.

"Hey! You promised! Remember?" Tender Heart said.

"Oh yeah..." Evangeline pouted. But then her face lit up once more. "Hey! Is Thelma still hidden in that little door you were talking about?" She asked.

"Yup! The brown bear replied. "She's hidden in Love-a-Lot's house, in a little compartment right next to her bed. We have nothing to worry about, Evangeline."

Suddenly, a scream of terror was heard from outside. Proud Heart Cat swung the door open and yelled "No Heart's got the doll! HURRY! We've gotta stop him!"  
***

In the form of a hideous gorilla, No Heart had sent the Care Bears on a wild goose chase. They were running all over Care-a-Lot, trying to hit the villain with a Care Bears Stare. He swiftly dodged it and continued running.

'Oh, where is that fool Beastly with that blasted doll? He should've found it by now!' No Heart thought searching the sky for Beastly's flying machine.

Evangeline and Proud Heart ran after No Heart. The little girl started to wonder why No Heart hadn't spun off to his castle already...

Suddenly, someone could be heard calling No Heart from the sky.

"I GOT IT, NO HEART! I GOT THE REAL DOLL!"

Everyone gasped.

"Beastly, you fool! You weren't supposed to say anything!" No Heart yelled.

"Care Bears...STARE!" Tender Heart said, pointing at No Heart.

"Care Bear Cousins...CALL!" Brave Heart said, pointing at Beastly.

As the beams shot out from the bear's tummies, Beastly's bike began to shake. His grip on Thelma got looser, and looser, until it finally started to fall.

"Oh no!" Funshine Bear cried.

Luckily, Champ Bear managed to catch the doll right before it landed. No Heart and Beastly had been defeated.

"Phew! That was close!" Evangeline panted.

"Too close..." Proud Heart finished.

Back on Earth, Evangeline stared adoringly at the bracelet given to her by Tender Heart. Sure, the locket was attractive too, but she highly favored the bracelet that was given to her in the box.

The charms on the bracelet represented each of the Care Bear's tummy symbols. She'd wear it everywhere she went (mostly because it matched all of her clothes), and would feel as though the Care Bears would always be with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tender Heart, Cozy Heart Penguin, Swift Heart, Gentle Heart Lamb and Treat Heart Pig all decided to meet up in the Forest of Feelings to figure out better ways to protect Thelma from No Heart. "I just don't get it, Tender Heart." Cozy Heart Penguin whistled. "Why can't we just drop the doll and let it break or something?" "Because, Cozy Heart," The brown bear explained, "There's only one way to destroy the doll...but I'm not exactly sure how to do it. If we destroy it with...say...a Care Bears Stare, it'll wipe out everyone's feelings! Just like if we opened the cave! If we destroy it the PROPER way, it won't affect anyone's feelings at all"

"Maybe we need to put it in a box and ship it down the river!" Treat Heart Pig oinked. "Or we could bury it!"

"I'm not planning on taking my chances." Tender Heart said. "We have to destroy the doll, but we have to do it the right way."

"I have an idea…if it would help." Gentle Heart Lamb bleated. "Why don't we ask Bright Heart Raccoon to look it up in a book?"

"That's a great idea, Gentle Heart!" Tender Heart commented.

When they arrived at Bright Heart's house, they rang his doorbell. The group had to wait a few minutes because the purple raccoon had his little nose buried in a book.

Finally, he answered.

"Hiya, Bright Heart! We need a little help with something. Do you have a book about Care Bear legends?" Tender Heart asked. Bright Heart nodded and welcomed them into his home. Cozy Heart, Gentle Heart, Swift Heart, Tender Heart, and Treat Heart were free to look around in the drawers for the book they needed.

"I found it! I found it!" Treat Heart squealed. Everyone rushed over to the yellow pig. She opened up the book to the section titled "The Wooden Doll." And she read aloud:

_"The Wooden Doll is the most effective way to permanently wipe out everyone's feelings on Earth, which can cause Care-A-Lot to be destroyed. To wipe out the feelings of everyone, one must travel to the center of the Earth, and locate an underground cave. They must use the doll as a key to open said cave. They'd have to point the doll towards the cave (head first), and a powerful, blue beam of light will shoot from the doll. The door to the cave will crumble, and the cave will be opened. Once it is opened, all feelings on Earth will be gone forever, leaving the world in chaos and Care-a-Lot annihilated." Treat Heart shivered as she read this. "Ooh. That sounds pretty awful! Now let me see how to destroy it." She turned to another page and read: "However, there is only one way to destroy the doll. If one should destroy it another way, all feelings on Earth will be wiped out."_

Tender Heart beamed, glad that he had been right.

Treat Heart kept reading: _"If one desires to destroy the doll, they must collect the following items:_

_1. The Jewel of the Dawn. Hidden in the Forest of Feelings in a rainbow colored tree, the rarest of all trees. After finding it, jab it into the wooden dolls face._

_2. A small, glittering piece of a totem pole. Can be found at a certain summer camp...at this summer camp, you'll find a boy who refers to himself as 'the camp champ'. Jab the glimmering totem pole piece into the dolls torso._

_3. The Queen of Wonderland's crown. Can be found in Wonderland. Jab it into the dolls legs/feet area."_

Treat Heart took a breath. "Wow. That's a lot to remember." She wheezed. "I say we get started right away!"

"Good. I like your attitude, Treat Heart." Tender Heart said, smiling in approval.

"Can we eat first?" The little pig asked.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Well...can we at least pack snacks on the way?" Treat Heart said, looking cute.

"Well...all right." Tender Heart said, and Treat heart squealed gleefully.

"Well what are we all waiting for?" Bright Heart inquired, suddenly exuberant. "Let's go find what we need!"

They all cheered joyfully, and made their way back to Care-a-Lot for a meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Off to Care-a-Lot, sweetie?" Felicia asked her daughter as her locket started glowing. The two of them were in the middle of eating dinner.

"You betcha, mommy! I'll show you." Evangeline got up from her chair, faced her mom and whispered into the neckelace "take me to Care-a-Lot."

The little girl's body started to glow.

"Be safe, sweetie!" Felicia cried. But Evangeline didn't hear her. She was already gone.

"The reason we called you up here, Evangeline." Gentle Heart was said "Is because we need your help destroying the doll." "Easy!" Evangeline yelled. She took the doll and held it up in the air, about to hurl it to the floor.

"NO!" Tender Heart yelled. The little girl froze.

"We need to destroy it by jamming these three items into it." Bright Heart said holding up a list.

Evangeline blushed. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

Tender Heart suddenly spoke up. "All right everyone. I suggest we split up. Swift Heart, Cozy Heart and Treat Heart, go down to the Forest of Feelings and get the white jewel. Evangeline, Gentle Heart and I will go get the totem pole piece. Bright Heart, take two others with you to Wonderland and get the crown. All right everyone. Move out!"

Bright Heart, Cheer Bear, and Loyal Heart Dog landed with a _plop_ right in the beautiful Wonderland. "So...we have to get the Queen's crown? I REALLY hope she'll give it to us." Loyal Heart barked as he looked around. "Don't worry, Loyal Heart." Cheer Bear comforted him. "Tender Heart says she's really nice. This shouldn't be too hard!" The three of them searched for the castle, which wasn't very easy to find. But at last it was found. The Queen had her chair turned for some reason, and they couldn't see her face.

"Excuse me your-m-m-m-majesty." Loyal Heart stammered. "W-w-we n-need your crown if-if it's okay with you." "Why would I give my crown to a scoundrel like you?" She yelled. It was a very strange yell, almost a shriek.

"But...we need it! Please give it to us!" Bright Heart pleaded. "The fate of Care-a-Lot is in jeopardy!"

"Forget about it, silly bears!" The Queen suddenly turned around.

"Shreeky!" Everyone gasped at the sight of this no Heart's evil and annoying niece

Cheer Bear piped up. "But…what did you do with the real Queen of Wonderland?"

Shreeky laughed. "Bring her in!" she demanded. The servants obeyed, and brought in a tied up Queen of Wonderland.

"Uh oh!" The Care Bear and the two Cousins exclaimed.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!" The Queen yelled, struggling to break free of the rope.

"And now" Shreeky sneered "It is time for you to join her!"

Loyal Heart glanced at Cheer Bear and saw a look of determination in her eyes. "All right! You asked for it! Care Bears...stare!" She yelled.

The bear and two cousins shot hearts, stars and music notes out of their bellies that hit Shreeky right in the chest. She uttered a loud shriek and ran out of the castle.

"We better untie the Queen." Loyal Heart stated. They all nodded and ran over to her.

After she was freed, she said to them "I don't know what you're up to...but I know that I can trust you." She took off her crown and gave it to the raccoon. He bowed and said "Thank you, Your Highness!" He squealed with a look of joy in his eyes. "How can we ever repay you?!"

The Queen smiled.

"No repays needed." She said. "I am repaying _you._"

Up in Care-A-Lot, the doll already had a crown sticking out from its feet. It almost looked ridiculous, but no one really paid any attention.

Everyone started to feel slightly safe, but in the Forest of Feelings, things weren't running so smoothly for the three cousins.

"Keep running! He's getting closer!" Swift Heart shouted. Cozy Heart and Treat Heart couldn't run as fast as the speedy rabbit. Beastly was on their trail, getting closer by the minute. He suddenly swooped down and caught Treat Heart in his Care Bear catching net.

"Help! Somebody, please help!" She oinked.

Swift Heart quickly bounced on top of the winged bike and munched on the net. Treat Heart fell right through a rainbow colored tree, and came tumbling to the ground.

A small, white gem fell on her head. She grabbed it and looked up. Swift Heart could be seen trying to tear the flying bike apart. Beastly eventually shook her off.

Giving up, he flew away, muttering "No Heart's gonna fry my face off!"

"We did it!" Cozy Heart shouted. "One white gem! Easy peasy!"

The cousins giggled as they began to make their way back to Care-a-Lot.

But things weren't going so easily for Tender Heart, Gentle Heart, and Evangeline. After looking very carefully at each and every totem pole, they had found the glimmering piece they needed. However, Tender Hearts' rainbow roller and Gentle Hearts' cloud car had suddenly disappeared. They searched everywhere but had no luck at all.

"I just don't understand!" Tender Heart claimed. "I thought I left the cloud car and rainbow roller hooked on to a tree!" "Maybe someone broke the chain." Gentle Heart said. "That's impossible!" the brown bear exclaimed. "Only someone with supernatural powers would be able to break a magic chain like that."

Suddenly, a loud cawing sound was heard from up above.

"Oh no...don't tell me that's..." Gentle Heart bleated.

" It's No Heart! RUN!" Evangeline screamed, heading for the hills.

The villain, in the form of an angry vulture, swooped down and grabbed the little girl. Gentle Heart stuck out her chest and her tummy symbol came to life. The light green lamb threw the heart shaped pillow, and it hit the bird right in the face, causing him to stumble and drop the child.

Evangeline expected to feel the hard ground, but instead, she landed safely on a trampoline that Tender Heart made using his tummy symbol.

She glanced to the left and gasped. "Look!" She yelled. "The cloud car and the rainbow roller are right over there! Let's hurry and get back to Care-a-Lot!"

Back in Care-A-Lot, Secret Bear noticed a rainbow roller and a cloud car spinning wildly in the sky. He tapped Harmony Bear on the shoulder.

"What is it, Secret Bear?" She asked.

Secret pointed to the sky and Harmony gasped.

"Oh no! The rainbow roller and the cloud car are spinning out of control!" She shouted.

"Guys! No Heart'll be here any second now! Protect yourselves!" Tender Heart yelled. The cloud car and the rainbow roller crashed into the clouds. The bear, the lamb, and the girl scrambled to their feet.

Still in the form of a bird, No Heart landed on the clouds. He changed back into his regular form, and then began to grow. He grew until he had become an enormous giant, looming over the little bears.

"Now, where is that doll?" He shouted. "I MUST DESTROY IT!"

"Evangeline... take the totem pole piece and run into The Hall of Hearts." Tender Heart breathed. "The doll is hidden under a table."  
Evangeline nodded, panting just as heavily. She took the totem pole from Tender Heart and ran towards the hall.

"YOU!" No Heart cried. Evangeline screamed and scurried into the hall.

No Heart reached inside the hall trying to feel for the little girl. Evangeline had just found the doll and was about to jam the totem piece into its torso when...

No Heart grabbed the little girl, who let out another ear-piercing scream. She was so startled that she had accidently dropped the totem piece. The doll, however, was still in her hands.

No Heart uttered an evil laugh.

"Now, my dear Evangeline, why don't we make a little deal?" The villain sneered. "You let go of the doll...and I'll put you down. Do we have a deal?"

Evangeline glanced down. Her eyes widened. She smiled slyly and looked toward No Heart.

"Yes. Yes, we do have a deal." She said.

The bears gasped. "Good!" No Heart replied. "I'm glad you see it my way. Now...DROP THAT DOLL!" He dangled the little girl by her shirt.

Evangeline glanced towards Tender Heart.

"Heads up." She mouthed inaudibly.

Tender Heart lifted his eyebrows and started to smile. 'I knew she'd never let us down...' he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The doll plummeted to the clouds and No Hearts' evil laugh grew louder. Tender Heart reached out and caught the doll with ease, much to No Heart's complete and utter shock. The brown bear ran into the Hall of Hearts to retrieve the piece of the totem pole Evangeline had left on the floor.

"NO!" No Heart shrieked. "EVANGELINE YOU ARE A SNEAKY, SNEAKY LITTLE PEST!" He released the little girl, who began to tumble precariously down to the clouds. She landed on her behind, got up, and called out Tender Heart's name.

She ran into the hall to find Tender Heart on the floor, searching for the glittering totem pole piece. It was tiny, so it would be slightly difficult to find.

"Evangeline! Where...where's that piece of the totem you dropped?" He cried in panic.

"I think it's over here!" she reached under a table. "Ah-ha! Got it!"  
"Hurry up, Evangeline! We've got to be quick!" Tender Heart cried.

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble. Tender Heart and Evangeline looked up and saw No Heart had completely ripped the roof off of the Hall of Hearts.

"Oh no! Evangeline, hurry!" Tender Heart cried.

The little jabbed the totem through the doll as quickly as she could. But...for some reason, nothing happened.

"What? Why...why isn't anything happening?" Evangeline started to panic.

No Heart uttered another evil laugh and picked up the doll.

"Let this be known as the day I, No Heart, destroy Care-a-Lot once and for all!" The villain yelled into the sky.

He released the doll and it plunged towards the floor. The Care Bears just stood there, frozen. They didn't know what to do.

Evangeline, on the other hand, ran towards the doll and held out her hands.

Just as the doll was about to crash onto the floor...

The doll started to glow and floated up into the sky. It shook for a few seconds, and then broke into a million tiny pieces.

The pieces of the doll became beautiful stars in the night sky.

The sight made everyone gasp in awe.

No Heart was so angry that he didn't even bother to do anything else. He shrunk back to his normal size, changed into a tornado, and whirled away screaming "You haven't seen the last of me! I'll get you one of these days, and when I do, you'll all be sorry!" And with that, he was gone.

"Hey everyone! Look up there!" Friend Bear yelled, pointing.

The sight made everyone gasp in awe.

The Great Wishing Star had appeared in the sky and floated down to Evangeline.

"This little child has helped protect Care-A-Lot from evil, and has proved that she really does care. And for that, she shall now have the ability to join the Care Bear family. Evangeline, you will now be known as Gracious Heart Bear." The star said.

The little girl started to float up and felt the changes coming. She tossed and turned and when she came back down, she had turned into a bright red bear.

"Tender Heart will now give you your tummy symbol." The Great Wishing Star said.

Tender Heart's symbol flew off of his belly and circled Evangeline's belly. On her tummy was a big heart made up of smaller hearts. She was a Care Bear now.

She sighed sadly.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy?" Proud Heart asked.

"Yes, but..." The girl said "I really am going to miss my family...even my snobby cousins!"

The Great Wishing Star chuckled. "Don't worry." he said. "You will continue to live a human life, but when you are up here in Care-a-Lot, you will be seen as Gracious Heart Bear. The locket around your neck will continue to glow whenever the Care Bears need you or want to see you. You see, my dear, it all works out."

Gracious Heart smiled. She was happy that she was going to live the human life-and a Care Bear life.

Down on Earth, Evangeline/Gracious Heart, in human form, sat on her bed. She grabbed her bracelet to put it on, but then she noticed something different about it. Another charm had been added...it was a big heart made of other hearts.

She flashed a smile and felt her eyes tear up.

She was proud to be a part of the Care Bear family.

THE END


End file.
